


The Components of a Mother (‘s Love) to her Heirs

by ahunmaster, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Office AU [27]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Dyslexia, F/M, Family Feels, Gender Bender, Genderbending, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Past Verbal Abuse, Past physical abuse, Ravage worries, Soundwave ain't no battered woman, past abusive relationship, rumble and frenzy just love to cause trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of shorts about Soundwave's children and how they deal with Soundwave dating someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Components of a Mother (‘s Love) to her Heirs

Ravage  [during Soundwave and Bombrush's relationship before sex]

 

Mom always took care of us.  She loved us all and I'm sure she had loved Razorcut too. At least at some point in her life. But when I was about to start high school, they got divorced.  I had been glad. Razorcut had treated Mom horribly. The screaming, the cursing, the hitting... I could remember all of it as clear as day. 

 

And she did it all to protect us. Because my brothers and I couldn't do anything to protect ourselves against the man who was our father. Not that he had ever been fatherly to us in the first place. 

 

I sometimes think it's my fault. The reason why Mom had to suffer... If she hadn't gotten pregnant with me, she never would have had to marry Razorcut. She never would have had to be abused by him and support him and the rest of us for as long as she did before she finally found the means to divorce him.

 

I told her that once, before she had divorced my father. She had almost hit me and she had almost cried, saying that she never wanted me to think something like that. That she loved me and my life is a gift to her, something she wouldn't trade for anything, even if it meant she never would have had to marry Razorcut. 

 

And once she divorced, we became her priority. She made sure she had time for us always and allowed us to do what we wanted. She never once attempted to get back into "the dating world." She just seemed to have no interest. Still, I always worried. Mom seemed lonely, even though she had denied it whenever I brought it up. 

 

Then Bombrush came along.  Mom won't admit it, but I can tell she's much happier now than before. Happier than she was alone and even more so when she was with Razorcut, even though it's hard to tell sometimes between how often Bombrush feels her up and Mom yells at him.

 

I have never see anyone get as close to Mom as Bombrush has.  Bombrush goes out of his way to make Mom happy, even if it involves feeling her up.

 

... But to tell the truth, I'm scared of Bombrush.  I can tell from the way he pushes things that he wants to sleep with my mom.  Mom used to come home sometimes and complain about how he would flirt with her and drive her insane, saying that she knew how much Bombrush wanted to sleep with her. I know that's still the case today. But I can also see that Bombrush loves Mom too.  I mean, Mom had been complaining about Bombrush ever since she had joined that company the fact that Bombrush still pursued her after being shot down so many times was surprising.  No one goes that far for a one-nighter.

 

I want Mom to be happy, but... I don't want her to get hurt again. No one but him and his brothers could tell that Mom was suffering being with Dad for so long. Mom would never talk about how much mental and emotional pain she actually went through. And even when she kicked Razorcu out, it was like a part of her was taken out of her.  Something about her changed, but she never showed it to us.

 

If the same happened to Mom with Bombrush, I don't know what would happen to her.  I want him to be happy, but at the same time, I don't want Bombrush to turn out like Dad.

 

 

 

Ratbat [later in Soundwave and Bombrush’s relationship]

 

Easter is three days from now.  I figured out the best time to get the best sale for a card for Mom.  Because of the rush before Easter by people who forgot, I found that this day was the best day to get a card with worrying about lame cards and overpricing by short supply.

 

Ravage had given me $5 and told me to get a card for Mom.  I have biked to the local supermarket and gone to the card section.

 

After looking through all of them, I'm down to two cards.  One is more expensive, but the other one suits Mom's tastes more.  I can't decide which one to pick.  It has to be the best for Mom.

 

As I stand there weighing the goods and bads of each card, a little kid and their mom came up behind me.

 

"Momma!  That one!  That one for Grandpa!"

 

"Calm down sweetie.  We don't want to knock the cards over again."

 

I looked to see the mother pick out a card from another section and leave.  I had been so focused on finding the best card for Mom that I hadn't looked at the other cards.  Curiously, I went over to see them.

 

It was another section of cards for Easter, but these cards were for different people. Male relatives.  There were ones for Grandpas, Uncles, Husbands, Boyfriends...

 

I looked back at the cards for Boyfriends.  It was a small section, but there were lots of cards there.  The first one I saw was for 'Mommy's Boyfriend'.

 

I immediately thought of Bombrush.  He and Mom had been dating for a long time now.  He comes over to our house a lot, cooking dinner for us all and hanging out with me and my brothers.  He's a nice guy and Mom likes him a lot.

 

I then thought of something.  Was Bombrush getting anything for Easter?

 

Bombrush told us about his only son, Bloodshed.  He said that they don't talk that much.  I doubt that he even visits much either. 

 

I looked back at the Boyfriends section and then at the cards still in my hands.

 

One could still get two good cards for $5.

 

I walked back to the other section.  I had a lot to do before I had to go back for dinner.  I still had to look through the other cards before I bought them.

 

 

 

Wingthing [right after Soundwave and Bombrush’s relationship involves sex]

 

A gas pipe had burst at school during the day and we were sent to the nearby elementary school while the fire department took care of the mess.  As we waited to get picked up, Ratbat and I were surprised to see Bombrush come pick us up.

 

He told us in the car that he was at home when he heard about the gas pipe from a neighbor who was leaving to pick up their kid.  Since Mom was at an important meeting at work that was suppose to last all day, Bombrush decided to come pick us up and go out for a late lunch with us.

 

I wanted to call Mom to let him know where we were, but Bombrush took care of that.  He left a message on Mom's machine at work.  He said all cell phones had been confiscated during the meeting for sensitive issues; Bombrush joked about someone texting to their lover too much during meetings being the real reason. At least I think he was joking.  He said we would be back home by the time the meeting was over.

 

We ate burgers and ice cream before we went back home.  But as we came inside, we saw something unexpected.

 

My older brothers were on the couch, nervously watching Mom as she paced the living room, screaming into her cell phone.

 

As soon we closed the door, Mom looked up from the phone.  Her shirt was messed up and her visor was gone, showing her eyes that were red and filled with fear.  The next thing I knew, she was in front of us, holding me and Ratbat while shaking.  I was scared because I had never seen Mom like this.

 

But right after she checked us over quickly, she got mad.  By mad, I mean furious.  I had never seen her like this before either.  She told me and Ratbat to watch TV with my brothers and dragged Bombrush by the collar into the kitchen.

 

Even though the volume was up, we could hear Mom clearly yell at Bombrush.  From what we heard, the meeting had ended earlier than she thought, so she came home early.  She never got the message that Bombrush had left on her phone at work.  She only found out that the school had been closed because my brothers had come home and told her.  We walk to school, so since we weren't home, Mom had started to panic.  She had tried to call Bombrush to see if we had gone to his house, but she couldn't get him at home or his cell.

 

Bombrush, trying to reason with and calm down Mom, tried to explain what had happened, including the part where his cell phone had died; he only found out when he checked it after Mom yelled at him about it.

 

The yelling went on for a while.  Mom went on and on about the things that could have gone wrong and how Bombrush didn't even think about us or her.  Bombrush got angry at that and then the yelling got louder.  A short time after that (Ravage had turned up the volume when the language got worse), Bombrush had left.  Mom had told him to get out and Bombrush didn’t argue.

 

The house was silent for the rest of the evening.  We worked on our homework while Mom made dinner.  The two times I went into the kitchen to get a drink, I could hear her sighing a lot.  She was distant at dinner, like she was lost in her thoughts.

 

Mom was like that the whole week after the fight.  Bombrush didn't come over or call.  I don't think he even bothered Mom at work.  The whole house just seemed down after that.  Mom seemed to close up; it reminded me of when Razorcut still lived with us.

 

But one day when Ratbat and I came home from school, we saw Bombrush sitting on the front steps.  He wanted to talk to Mom, but he didn't have a key to get into the house.  We let him in.

 

When Mom came home, Bombrush surprised her in the kitchen while we were working on our homework.  Mom almost started yelling, but Bombrush managed to get her to listen.  I had trouble hearing what they were saying after that, so I moved to the kitchen entrance.

 

I could hear Bombrush apologizing.  He told Mom that he wouldn't do it again, that it was a mistake, and that he wouldn't hurt us.  I think he was just rambling, like the kids in class who don't know what to say when they have to give a speech.  Mom didn't say anything the entire time.

 

Bombrush stopped.  I couldn't hear anything, but I was afraid to look.  After a minute, I finally decided to peek in and see what was happening.

 

Mom and Bombrush were now hugging.  I could see Mom whispering into Bombrush's ear, which caused him to hold Mom tighter.  Mom and Bombrush seemed to have made up, so I went back to help Ratbat with his homework, glad that Mom wasn't sad anymore.

 

 

 

Frenzy/Rumble [Soundwave and Bombrush’s relationship is stable]

 

When preparing a prank, sometimes the best ones are the simple ones.

 

For Frenzy and Rumble, they could do those best... with improvements.

 

For example, when the twins wanted to prank Bombrush, Mom's (or the Boss's) boyfriend, they decided on a classic.  With a twist:

 

Catnip concentrate in Bombrush's cologne.

 

It took a bit of planning, but the diabolical duo managed to find the best combination of factors: Bombrush at their house before a company outdoor party.

 

Before the party, Bombrush came over to get ready because he was driving there with the Boss.  When the man had jumped the Boss in the shower, they moved quickly with such stealth that it would have made Solid Snake jealous.

 

By the time Bombrush had been kicked out of the bathroom, Frenzy and Rumble had already taken his cologne, dropped a few lethal doses of the concentrate in, screwed the top back on, and successfully replaced it without leaving evidence of their presences.

 

As the Boss and the older man left for the party, the twins' grins only grew bigger as they heard the neighbor’s cat crooning from next door.

 

The sound of a car pulling in early was a sign of a successful mission.  Composing themselves, they turned to the front door to the sight of Bombrush covered in cat hair, welts, and scratches, though none as impressive as the ones that scarred his right eye.

 

Playing cool, the twins innocently asked what had happened, jokingly mentioning if their Mom had put him through the shredder for fondling her too much at the party.  Boss answered for him, muttering about alley cats, improperly cooked fish h'orderves, and some very unhappy company presidents.

 

As the adults went upstairs to clean themselves from the cat war, Frenzy and Rumble celebrated their success with root beer floats.

 

After they finished their drinks, the twins headed upstairs to their room, tired from all the anticipation of waiting to see if their prank had worked. Only to be surprised when they saw Bombrush standing outside their door, wearing a pair of sweats while grinning like a man who had gotten away with murder.

 

"That was a pretty good prank you two worked up."

 

Neither twin answered, both standing in shock at the seemingly crazed man guarding the entrance to their room.

 

"Catnip concentrate?" he asked as he held up the brown bottle the twins had thought to be hidden and locked away in their room.  "*low whistle* This must have put a big hole in your piggy banks.  But it works, much more potent and stealthier than the plant itself."

 

Frenzy and Rumble could only feel their spines turn to liquid as Bombrush knelt down to their level, holding up the brown bottle to their faces.

 

"Still, you messed up an event that was very important to your mother.  The big man at work was hoping to get some good connections at that party.  You two are lucky that the important people at that party were able to brush it off and do talks indoors away from the invading cats."

 

He leaned in closer to both boys, pocketing the bottle as his face grew serious and his eyes began burning a slow red.  "If Megatron hadn't have gotten those connections at the party, Soundwave would have been a wreck.  She would have worked herself over trying to find a way to mend those connections and I've seen her when things go wrong at work.  I don't like it when your mother takes it out on herself like that."

 

Hands laid themselves on the boys' shoulders, stilling their shaking that they did not realize they were doing.  "As much as I enjoy causing mischief and seeing you both excel in this area, I won't tolerate it when it hurts your mother. I'll let you two off easy this time.  Try something like that again, and the both of you will feel the full extent on how a true incarnation of Loki really plays a prank."

 

Bombrush stood up rather quickly after he whispered that into their ears, that creepy smile back on his face.  "Good night, boys."

 

Both twins watched him walk to the Boss's room before they turned to each other.  They looked at their room's closed door, racking their minds to figure out what the mad CFO could have done in their room in the time he had gone upstairs with Mom.

 

They refused to talk about what exactly Bombrush did as payback.  Even they don't know how he was able to do it.  And for that, they began to respect him more than before.  While Mom would always be Boss to them, Bombrush became Sir, much to the man's delight and the Boss's confusion.

 

 

 

Laserbeak [later in Soundwave and Bombrush’s relationship]

 

He looked at the paper lying on his bed.  He couldn't... no, he didn't want to look at it.

 

On the paper was his class schedule... and numbers.  His progress report.

 

And for his English class, it had a 44 next to it.  On the index below the schedule, 44 translated to:

 

\- Student is struggling in class.

 

Laserbeak didn't know what to do.  How could he tell Mom that he was having trouble with English?

 

How could he stand in front of her and tell her that her own son had trouble reading like everyone else?

 

Laserbeak couldn't explain it.  Every time he tried to read something in or for class, he found it hard to read.  He couldn't just glance through it like everyone else in class.  He had to read each word slowly or else he would skip over parts of words or entire words.  Having to read chapters of novels for homework didn't help either.

 

Laserbeak had dealt with it when it started to become a problem a few years ago.  The assignments had less words and the workload had been smaller.  But entering high school didn't make it easy.  Now that most of his classes required more work and more to read, it was difficult for him to keep up.  While it didn't affect his other classes as much, for English and History, where reading was the most required, it hit hard.

 

Luckily for him, his history teacher, Mr. Magnus, held most of his lessons with diagrams and videos due to his oral lectures going on for too long and not getting through to the students.  Memorizing what he heard in class and watching it as video at home helped him out greatly.

 

But English wasn't as forgiving.  Readings could not be watched online and spark notes were banned.  Many of the novels did not have a recorded voice-over he could borrow at the library, leaving him with no choice but to attempt to read the novel himself.

 

The result was this: a progress report that put his failure on paper for his father to see.  It wasn't just adequate or does okay in class, it was full-on "your son fails at reading".

 

How could he hide this from his mother?  Laserbeak could only fist his hair, unable to see a way out of this.

 

He finally decided that he should shred it and throw it away.  It wasn't the best solution, but it would work for now until he came up with something better.

 

But fate wasn't as nice on his way to the study.

 

"Got a bad grade?"

 

Laserbeak nearly jumped out of his skin.  He had not noticed that Bombrush was sitting on the couch in the living room.

 

"Wher... how... where is...?"

 

"Your mother went out to get some food for dinner.  Your brothers are upstairs in their rooms."

 

"Oh, um... I..."

 

"And I'm guessing that that envelope in your hand is your own report card?"

 

Laserbeak quickly hid the envelope behind him, but knew it was too late.  "How did you...?"

 

"Saw your brothers' envelopes in the mail when I went to get the Time magazine.  Your mother didn't have a chance to look through the mail when she got home.  Didn't see yours."

 

Laserbeak looked away cursing to himself.  He had seen his own and had forgotten to grab his brothers'.

 

"How bad is it?"

 

Laserbeak didn't respond.  He couldn't tell anyone about his failure, especially his mom's boyfriend.

 

"Shredding it won't lead to anything good."

 

Laserbeak tried to avoid eye contact.  He looked towards the study again as if hoping that Bombrush was lying to him and that getting rid of the damning evidence would solve everything.

 

"Unless you dispose of your brothers' report cards, Soundwave will know you did something with it.  When she does, she'll call for another one or go to the school to get it if she does not confront you about it.  And you know your mom does not tolerate actions such as that." Laserbeak shifted slightly, knowing full well the consequences of lying directly to Mom.

 

"And even if you get rid of all the report cards, Soundwave has been through this with you and your brothers long enough to know when they're late.  And she'll do the same thing, call for a resend or go straight to the school.  And then we're back to the evitable; she'll find out and get mad at you."

 

Bombrush stopped to look at him.  Laserbeak didn't want to hear it, but he knew that it was futile.  He couldn't hide his failure forever.  Mom would find out eventually.

 

He didn't even notice that Bombrush had stood up and went up to him.  He felt a tissue dab at his eye.

 

"If it's one bad grade, Soundwave won't mind.  Your mother will understand if you had a bad semester.  She won't hate you for one bad grade.  She might get mad, but she'll get over it and..."

 

Laserbeak couldn't hold it in anymore.  Before Bombrush could continue, the young teen let out a staggered sob.  As Bombrush tried to figure out what was wrong, Laserbeak could only look down at his feet, his eyes watering up as he gasped out something, he didn't know if they were words or cries.

 

As he stood there hating himself, he felt Bombrush pull him into a gentle hug.  As he felt the older man pull on the envelope, Laserbeak didn't resist, easily letting it be taken away.  He just stood there and let himself be held as his mom's boyfriend looked at the contents of the paper.

 

When Bombrush asked him in a gentle tone about that thing on the paper, Laserbeak lost it. He let out everything.

 

He told him about his problem.  He told him about staying up late trying to read line by line, word by word, syllable by syllable an entire novel because he couldn't read it like a normal kid.  He told him about doing everything possible to not have to read out loud in class.  He told him of the fear that someone would realize that he was stunted.

 

He told him how he could not bear to see the look on his mother's face when he told her that he was a retarded and disabled child.

 

All that Bombrush did was stand there, eventually sitting with Laserbeak holding on to him in his lap, and listened to him talk on and on and on.

 

After he was done, Bombrush just stayed there on that couch, letting Laserbeak sit in his lap like a child.  He didn't say anything.  He just rocked the poor teenager back and forth gently, letting him calm down and catch his breath.

 

When Soundwave finally returned home from shopping, Bombrush told her to sit down with them.  He looked at Laserbeak, who looked back up at him.  As if knowing what the older man was going to ask, the boy nodded.  Bombrush smiled before turning to his lover, "Your son needs to tell you something important." 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so here's the thing. This was originally written by myself a long time ago, but with Soundwave not gender bent into a woman. So the reason Alexis (xlosersruletheworldx) is acknowledged as a co-writer is because she helped me rewrite a few of these that needed updated on canon material for her AU and the fact that Soundwave was now written as a female and not a male.
> 
> Her AU, her rules.


End file.
